


[Podfic of] Friday, I'm in love, by argentumlupine

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Animal Shelter, Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resolution, attempt to set your friend up, notpodfic, pet adoption, responsible pet ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Friday, I'm in love by argentumlupine</p>
<p>"Ray and Frank try to adopt the same dog at the animal shelter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Friday, I'm in love, by argentumlupine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friday, I'm in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605596) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/FridayImInLovecoverart_zpsc4e8a643.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Friday%2C%20I%27m%20in%20love.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine) for both [the welcoming transformative works policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/profile) and for notficcing about my absolute favorite thing in the world- adopting a doggy from the shelter! <3333 I am most definitely a sucker like Frank, so I have to actively avoid visiting shelter puppies. This fic is how I get my fix, haha. 

This was a piece I recorded for [Aka's little fanworks fundraising drive](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/296073.html). I am a lamer of the hugest degree and meant to have it posted before I moved (two months ago- yikes, sorry!) but have only just put it up. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
